Proteção
by Lara Boger
Summary: Iori reflete sobre seus fantasmas enquanto passa pelos piores momentos desde que a verdadeira guerra começara. -  Spin off de "Do Seu Lado" - YAOI


**Disclaimer:** King of Fighters e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo propriedade da SNK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Iori reflete sobre seus fantasmas enquanto passa pelos piores momentos desde que a verdadeira guerra começara. (Spin off de "Do Seu Lado")

**Notas:** Estou cansada, chateada e passando por uma fase ruim que tento superar escrevendo. Demorei muito com essa oneshot. A falta de inspiração foi cruel nesse caso e espero que tenha ficado minimamente legível apesar de tudo.

* * *

**Proteção**

Os velhos fantasmas nunca davam descanso. Eles estavam por todo o lugar.

Odiava ter de lidar com isso mas pouco podia fazer. Não estava sendo nada fácil agir diante dos últimos acontecimentos, mas simplesmente agia. Era preciso e não podia falhar. Nunca se acovardara e não o faria agora, especialmente porque havia mais uma pessoa dependendo de si.

Seus velhos fantasmas sempre falavam em "fim", mas agora era uma opção sua. Escolhera conviver com aquilo. Tivera todas as oportunidades para escapar, inclusive ainda as tinha, mas sequer cogitava a possibilidade de voltar atrás. Não era por honra, palavra ou dívida. Era vontade própria.

Odiava hospitais, mas teria de se acostumar com eles mesmo que sua ideia fosse evita-los o tanto quanto possível. Era um mal necessário e o faria somente por Kyo. Escolhera acompanha-lo nas sessões de quimioterapia, mesmo que este dizer que não era necessário. Fora opção sua ter aquele lugar e seus procedimentos como rotina então sempre buscara tornar aquelas horas as mais tranquilas possíveis. Tentava não demonstrar incômodo, mas infelizmente as circunstâncias atuais não eram tão rotineiras e controlar seus pensamentos àquela altura estava sendo uma tarefa quase impossível.

Exigir algo assim seria desumano até mesmo para si, que fora criado para ser frio.

Sentia-se completamente a mercê e odiava a sensação de desamparo: Kyo estava em alguma daquelas salas, inconsciente e sendo atendido na emergência por causa de uma febre muito alta, inadmissível para quem estava sob quimioterapia. O ruivo até havia tentado entrar na sala para ficar junto dele e acompanhar o atendimento de perto, porém fora impedido. E a movimentação por ali era anormal, intensa.

Pareciam muito nervosos e Yagami estava com medo.

Desde que o levaram para emergência, não tivera noticias. Não vira seus olhos abertos nem escutara sua voz desde a hora que deitara ao seu lado para dormir e notou que havia algo errado. Agora temia a possibilidade daquilo nunca mais acontecer.

Mal tinham começado com aquela batalha, nem tinham muito tempo de relacionamento... aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia perde-lo. Iori o amava demais para se permitir uma derrota com tão pouco tempo de luta.

Seria um castigo dos deuses? Os antepassados mortos naquela guerra se vingando da ousadia em difamarem suas memórias e a honra dos clãs? Já cansara de pensar nisso, tendo a óbvia conclusão de que era a verdade. E se ressentia da injustiça porque não era pra ser desse jeito, não com Kyo.

Não era para o moreno ser castigado porque se havia uma vítima naquela história toda certamente era ele. O amor e a afronta não partira de um Kusanagi... era injusto. Mas entendia que aquilo era a forma irônica do ruivo ter o _seu_ próprio castigo.

Era muito pior perder a pessoa que amava do que lidar com a perspectiva da própria morte. Iori Yagami estava acostumado a viver a mercê, mas nunca pensara que poderia estar do outro lado, esperando e rezando para que não acontecesse.

Seria desse jeito que Kyo se sentia na simples menção da _Revolta de Sangue_? Tudo bem que o moreno sempre fizesse questão de afastar essa ideia, afirmando que nunca mais aconteceria de novo, pois não havia razões. Não havia mais quem quisesse buscar o poder de Orochi, e havia um protetor que não permitiria que lhe acontecesse mais nada. No fundo, Iori sabia que era verdade, mas não podia deixar de imaginar o quanto seu companheiro um dia não temera a possibilidade de tudo terminar da pior forma possível.

Pior era pensar que poderia haver quem se regozijasse por isso. O pai de Kyo deveria estar feliz, afinal bradara que os deuses nunca tolerariam o que chamava de infâmia e desonra e até mesmo o amaldiçoara, desejando a morte para o próprio filho: algo que Kyo mantinha em segredo. Nunca dissera uma única palavra a Iori sobre o que acontecera quando o relacionamento veio a tona, mas Yagami sabia de tudo.

O relacionamento do ruivo com Benimaru nunca fora dos melhores, porém o outro se preocupara o bastante para lhe contar o que era vital a respeito do melhor amigo. Julgava que Iori precisava saber o que o companheiro estava enfrentando para viver aquilo e o ruivo era grato por essa preocupação.

Iori não conseguia deixar de remoer essa história mas ao mesmo tempo julgava-se capaz de celebrar sua sorte própria por não ter um pai, ou uma família. Se tudo isso acontecera com o filho do célebre e _justo_ Saisyu Kusanagi, quem dirá com alguém do clã Yagami?

_Não, não posso perde-lo agora. Eles não podem vencer_...

Era esse o seu mantra. Os pensamentos corriam velozmente enquanto esperava, sendo interrompidos bruscamente ao ver um dos vários homens de branco se afastando do quarto, aparentemente as coisas pareciam mais calmas. Porém sabia muito bem o quanto a calma poderia ser dúbia. Sendo assim não deixou que ele chegasse ao balcão de atendimento, preferindo interpela-lo antes que enlouquecesse naquela espera.

- Ei, ei! Por favor. O que houve?

- O senhor veio acompanhando Kusanagi-san?

- _Hai._

- O senhor é da família?

- Sou o _companheiro_ dele.

O susto no rosto do outro foi grande, mas Iori pouco se deu conta disso. Sequer percebeu o tamanho do que acabara de dizer. Yagami nunca verbalizara aquele relacionamento. Apesar de seus atos implícitos denunciarem o que havia entre eles, nunca dissera com todas as letras. Nunca julgara que aquilo precisasse ser dito. Tanta coisa acontecia entre eles que julgava melhor manter o segredo, mas naquele momento... eles precisavam de alguém da família para falar qualquer coisa e não poderia se preocupar em manter segredos tolos.

Limitou-se a escutar as notícias que ele tinha a lhe oferecer sobre Kyo. A febre como sinal de infecção cuja porta de entrada mais provável fora um pequeno sangramento na gengiva, a necessidade do moreno permanecer internado em observação embora não corresse mais riscos imediatos e a febre já estivesse sob controle. Estava dormindo e que se quisesse poderia ficar no quarto e lhe fazer companhia.

Respirou fundo, aliviado pelas boas notícias. Cogitara tantas coisas más que até mesmo uma internação seria o de menos, então permitiu-se sorrir levemente pouco antes de agradecer ao médico, sem se incomodar com a surpresa ainda aparente no rosto dele. Era melhor se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa, e não se importava em ser alvo de palavras ou gestos preconceituosos. Importaria-se apenas se acontecesse algo semelhante ao namorado. Não admitiria em hipótese alguma que alguém daquele hospital pudesse trata-lo mal por isso, mas sabia que não seria o caso. Tinha quase certeza de que a pergunta era apenas uma confirmação burocrática do que todos já haviam percebido.

Entrou no quarto, seu olhar já fixo na figura do rapaz que jazia adormecido naquele leito. Em silêncio, acomodou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama disposto a velar por seu sono. Dizia a si mesmo que estava tudo bem, que iria ficar tudo bem porque ainda teriam mais tempo.

Acarinhou o rosto do moreno em um toque tão delicado que talvez passasse despercebido para o namorado, porém o bastante para que seu tato se deliciasse naquele breve contato. Só não contava que ele ainda pudesse frustrar alguma expectativa, embora vê-lo acordado depois de tudo lhe parecesse um presente.

- Iori?

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Só estou meio aéreo. Acho que me derrubaram dessa vez. O que houve?

- Houve que você me deu um susto enorme, mas agora está tudo bem.

- Não foi minha intenção. Desculpe.

- Sem essa, Kusanagi. Mais alguns dias e voltamos à vida normal.

- Vida normal não é um termo adequado, mas entendi o que quis dizer. E quanto tempo vai ser? Ouvi os médicos falando alguma coisa a respeito, mas não entendi muito bem.

- Como sempre... bom, pelo que sei serão vários dias.

- Vários, quantos?

- Vários.

- Tsc! Você venceu. Não pergunto mais.

- Ótimo. Por não aproveita e dorme um pouco? Você mesmo disse que estava cansado.

- Sei muito bem que você odeia ficar falando sozinho.

- Por hoje abro uma exceção.

- Você abrindo exceções? Acho que essas porcarias que me dão estão afetando meu cérebro.

- E desde quando você tem cérebro pra ser afetado, seu idiota? Mas tudo bem: você sabe que comigo as coisas não são de graça, então é claro que quando isso acabar vou te disciplinar...

- Mal posso esperar... – ouviu-o dizer, com um tom de voz pastoso e acompanhado de um sorrisinho que o ruivo conhecia muito bem e que acabou fazendo-o rir também.

- E depois eu que sou o tarado... agora sossega.

- Aproveita que a cama tá livre..

Kyo não conseguiu completar a frase, bastando pouco para que ele adormecesse. Iori sabia o que ele queria dizer mas como sempre fingiria não ter entendido. Apenas fazia uma carícia leve nos fios negros do companheiro, sabendo que aquilo o relaxaria. Seus dedos também acariciaram a mão onde o moreno recebia o soro e mais alguns remédios entre tantos outros já ingeridos habitualmente. Esperava que com esses medicamentos ele pudesse descansar e se sentir melhor, mesmo sabendo de antemão o quanto seria complicado conseguir mantê-lo internado por pouco mais que uma semana.

Em breve Kyo pareceria uma criança malcriada e hiperativa, mas estava ansioso para lidar com isso, com a explosão de energia do namorado embora não pudesse admitir. Então aproveitaria aquelas horas de sossego para vigiá-lo e pensar em um modo de ser incisivo na tarefa de cuidar dele.

Por mais durão que parecesse, Iori não fazia nenhum esforço no sentido de conter os ímpetos de proteção ao namorado. Pelo menos não em um momento onde ele realmente precisasse disso. Mesmo que Kyo costumasse afastá-lo nas piores horas e tentasse fazer com o ruivo tivesse uma rotina normal, Iori contrariava alegremente aquela determinação dele em mantê-lo longe do que dizia respeito a sua doença.

Se o duelo era para descobrir quem era o mais cabeça dura, inevitavelmente Iori acabaria vencendo o moreno. Tinha certeza disso: sua lendária teimosia finalmente poderia servir de alguma coisa. Poderia soar absurdo a quem os conhecesse desde os tempos de ódio, mas seu maior objetivo era fazer com que Kusanagi não se surpreendesse mais ao acordar e descobrir que o ruivo passara a noite inteira ao seu lado, não importando se estavam em um hospital e a poltrona fosse pequena e desconfortável diante do seu tamanho.

Queria que ele _esperasse_ por isso. Que Kyo tivesse a certeza de ser cuidado e de que o teria ao seu lado para qualquer coisa.

Talvez a ideia da rivalidade, ou da personalidade fria do antigo Yagami ainda estivesse muito presente em suas lembranças para cogitar que Iori também pudesse ser alguém extremamente cuidadoso com o que lhe importava. Não o condenava por isso, o próprio ruivo custava a se reconhecer quando parava pra pensar no quanto as coisas haviam mudado.

No fundo essa era uma das razões pelas quais tentasse controlar os próprios pensamentos. Em alguns momentos, pensar significava pura perda de tempo. Sempre que se afastou de Kyo ou se recusou a vê-lo de outra forma além de um rival, era por ter agido de forma supostamente racional, condicionado por toda a sorte de mentiras com o qual sempre fora envenenado.

Bastava tudo aquilo que perdera durante os anos de ódio e não queria perder mais.

Talvez fosse por isso que não mandava seus fantasmas embora, mesmo que os odiasse. Porque, mais que a lembrança de um passado que preferia esquecer, significava também o quanto as coisas haviam mudado. Significavam o medo de perder tudo aquilo que lhe era mais precioso.

Kyo enfrentara todos aqueles fantasmas muito antes dele, quando ainda havia a ameaça de uma Revolta de Sangue. Agora precisava ter a mesma persistência e com certeza teria. Tudo que ele queria era estar onde Kyo estivesse; viver o que tivessem de viver juntos. Não mais que isso.

Era por isso que Iori lutaria. Enquanto houvesse uma ínfima chance, lutaria por ele e por tudo aquilo pelo qual Kyo pagava um preço tão alto.

Porque se não pudesse evitar que seu companheiro sofresse, não deixaria que tudo fosse em vão.

**Fim**


End file.
